fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Cast List
This is a consolidated cast list of everyone we're aware of appearing in Season 1. Each section is in alphabetical order. Episode numbers in superscript where a character does not appear in every episode of that season. Episode Numbers # "Pilot" # "So Close, Yet So Far" # "The Dog" # "Not Fade Away" # "Cobalt" # "The Good Man" Main Cast *Alycia Debnam Carey as Alicia Clark *Cliff Curtis as Travis Manawa *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Liza Ortiz *Frank Dillane as Nick Clark *Kim Dickens as Madison Clark *Lorenzo James Henrie as Chris Manawa *Mercedes Mason as Ofelia Salazar *Rubén Blades as Daniel Salazar Guest Cast *Colman Domingo as Victor Strand 5,6 *Jamie McShane as Lt Moyers 4,5 *Keith Powers as Calvin 1 *Leon Thomas III as Russell 1 *Lincoln A. Castellanos as Tobias 1,2 *Lynn Chen as Nurse 1 *Maestro Harrell as Matt Sale 1,2 *Patricia Reyes Spíndola as Griselda Salazar 2,3,4,5 *Sandrine Holt as Dr Bethany Exner 4,5,6 *Scott Lawrence as Art Costa 1,2 *Shawn Hatosy as Cpl Andrew Adams 4,5,6 Co-Cast *Alison Araya as Maria Thompson 4 *Andrea Savo as Joanna Cruz 2 *Andrew Patrick Ralston as "Lab Coat" 1 *Angelyna Martinez as "Physics Teacher" 1 *B. J. Clinkscales as "LAPD Uni" 1 *Bobby Naderi as Sgt. Castro 4,5 *Carlos E. Campos as "Faculty Member" 1 *Chris Furci as "Medic" 5 *Christopher Pearce as "LAPD Uni 1" 2 *Cici Lau as Susan Tran 3 *Claire Torrance as Thompson Daughter 1 4 *Cynthia Rose Hall as "Guardswoman" 3,5 *Darcy Laurie as "Protestor" 2 *Donald Agnelli as "Driver" 1 *Floyd Foster, Jr. as "Neighbor" 3,4 *Gabriela Zimmerman as Cynthia Ramirez 4 *Gavrielle Harris as "Student 1" 4 *Howie Lai as "Bystander" 2 *Jack Donner as "Old Man" 4 *Jared Abrahamson as Cpl. Cole 5 *Jim Lau as Patrick Tran 3 *John Stewart as Doug Thompson 4,5 *Kevan Ohtsji as "LAPD Uni 2" 2 *Khaira Ledeyo as Nurse Hodges *Lak Rana as "ICU Doctor" 4 *Lexi Johnson as Gloria 1 *Luis Javier as Hector Ramirez 4 *Marcia Moulton as "Woman" 2 *Maxwell Yip as "Injured Soldier" 5 *Micah Fitzgerald as "Pale Face Junkie" 1 *Noah Beggs as Peter Dawson 2,3 *Phoenix O'Reilly as Thompson Daughter 2 4 *Rey Borge as "Neighbor" 4 *Shane Dean as PFC Richards 4,5 *Sharon Ferguson as "Neighbor" *Steven Allerick as "Guardsman 2" 3 *Stormy Ent as "ND Woman" 2 *Tammy Nera as "Infected Woman" (Kimberley) 5 *Toby Levins as Sgt. Melvin Allen 5 *William Stewart as "Protestor 2" 2 Uncredited *Aaron Harrison as "Infected Rioter" (Shutter Zombie) 3 *Benjamin Waters as Officer Finley *Billy B. Collins as "Coach" 1 *Casey Larios as "Junkie" *Daryl as Dead Homeless ManFirst name only, mentioned by the property master in The Making of 102 2 *Dominique Rodriguez as "Teacher" 1 *Evan Sloan Weinstein as "Drama Teacher" 1 *Everton Miller as "Paramedic" 2 *Katie Huffman as "High School Student" 1 *Shaquille Carter as "Druggie" 1 *Thomas Haley as Officer Richards *Tierney Dale as "Cheer Captain" 1 *Unidentified Actor as Officer Gonzales 2 *Unidentified Actor as "Bitten LAPD Uni" 2 *Unidentified Actor as "Bitten Soldier" 5 References Category:Production